


Deep down in the depth of Hogwarts Lake...

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Im not a biologist, Interspieces sex, Love making?, Magical Smut, Magical creature sex, Other, Oviduct sex, Porn with Feelings, Soanking(?), Tender Sex, Tentacle Jobs, Tentacles, Voyeurism, Why Did I Write This?, color changing, deep lake sex, did this instead of sleeping, inking, interspieces relationship, love nibbles, magical sex, petting, tender kraken, what they don’t teach you in care of magical creatures class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: When his friend loses his wand in Hogwarts lake, Todd volunteers to go find it but he finds a lot more than just a wand...he finds out that nature knows no bounds when it come to love.Todd witnesses a male kraken making very tender love to his partner who happens to be a female colossal squid!Yes this kraken/Colossal squid smut





	Deep down in the depth of Hogwarts Lake...

**Author's Note:**

> It dtatsyed Our as a joke...but of course I took a joke and made it into something

RELEASE THE KRAKEN!

“Uh Houston are you getting this?”

Todd asked student and almost at a loss as he watched the scene before him...it was a scene unlike any other.

Two deep sea giants, a colossal squid and a kraken were possibly mating but it was hard to tell as there was a tangle of tentacles as the kraken let out a rather soft growling sound as it wrapped two of its front tentacles around the squids abdomen, gently stroking the squids mantle.

“What the hell is going on down there Todd?! Just find my wand and get out!”

Houston yelled into Todd’s ear as Todd was mesmerized by the sight before him.

The massive 40 ft female squid purred and seemingly leaned into the kraken’s caressed as the kraken gently nibbled and nipped at the squids mantle being careful not to hurt its lover.

The two deep lake giants Entangked their limbs purring and making gentle Clicking noises as they cradled each other.

The female squid reached around and wrapped a tentacle around her mates head and squeezed as if hugging him, before letting her tentacle trail Ever so slowly to his rather impressive penis.

The male kraken clearly wasn’t a young one but was still inexperienced as he flushed pink before awkwardly extending his tentacle, marring with pleasure as the squid spun herself around to face him before she started stroking his rather large penis.

“TODD?! What the hell man?!”

Todd jumped and took a deep breath not realizing how mesmerized he had been by the seemingly magical scene in front of him.

“I’m good okay?! I’m watching the kraken get it on with the squid!”

“What the hell did you just say? I know hogwart has some magical shit but even magic shit has limits!”

Todd rolled his eyes but kept watching as the kraken found its confidence and the squids oviduct opening and began rubbing it causing a large aplomb of almost jelly like substance to leak of the squids sexual opening.

“Love knows no bounds...now if you don’t mind I’ll be watching some sciencey shit!”

The female squid jewels and growled as she began stroking the krakens penis harder and faster but the krakenstoppwd her and took the tentacle that was on his penis like appendage and entangled it with his own before gently bumping his face against hers as he purred and clicked.

The female squid purred back and patted the mantle of the kraken as the kraken replaced his tentacle with his massive penis gentle prodding the outside of the oviduct, as if seemingly lubricating his penis before he lined up with her opening.

But before he penetrated her their eyes met and the kraken turned into a rainbow of colors and pulled the squid in closer before he pushed his when inside his squid, purring and rubbing her with his remaining free tentacles as he began thrusting inside her.

The squid cocked and barked in pleasure as the beautiful scene moved quickly.

The kraken flashed a warm array of colors as he nuzzled and pleasured his squid, gently smacking her mantle as if spanking her.

Sadly the beautiful symphony came to a quick end as the female squid fluttered her mantle fins and shook with pleasure as she released a cloud of black ink as did her mate as he let out a night cry and turned a pale white for a brief minute before color came back into his body.

The squid purred and squeaked at her kraken before the two lovers headed down deeper back into the dark depths of Hogwarts lake.

“Yo Todd! I found my wand! You can come back up! By the way what’s up the black shit in the water? Fred just took a sip and says it taste funny!”

Todd felt the color drain from his face as he turned and started heading up to the surface.

“Well you know the saying release the kraken?”

Todd said smirking as he ventured back up to surface of Hogwarts.

 

 


End file.
